A Werewolf's Life
by hadesgirl015
Summary: We get a look at Remus Lupin's life as a werewolf, starting from being bitten, up to at least where his friends find out. But how will they find out? Will Lupin tell them, will they figure it out? Or will they be most unfortunate and see him as a werewolf. Time of the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1 Bitten

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Note I am American so I can only attempt to use British English.

Chapter 1: Bitten

POV: Remus'

I guess this all started when I was young, about six. Actually it was my sixth birthday. My mom and dad had just thrown me a party with a few of my friends from my primary school. We were in my backyard. It was getting late in the evening, it was a Friday night so they were able to stay until after dark.

I looked up and saw the moon. I always thought it was pretty when it was full. My mom came out of the house carrying my chocolate birthday cake, candles a light. My friends started singing "Happy Birthday" as she sat down the cake after everyone finished singing I thought up a wish, "_I wish I could be as great as a wizard as my father."_ I thought and blew out the candles.

My mom and dad told me that morning that my father a wizard. They explained everything about the school my father went to, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would most likely be a wizard too, since he was. They didn't act to weird around my friends and neighbors because my mom was a Muggle, meaning she was not magical.

Everyone cheered as I blew out the candles. Then there was a snap, a twig had broken, someone had stepped on it. Everyone looked over and saw someone, or rather something and it was starring right at me. It snarled and someone screamed.

"Everyone get back inside!" my mom screamed. All my friends ran inside, my dad pulled out a stick, which I guessed was his wand. I tried to run inside, but I tripped on a tree root.

The thing out of the shadow lunged at me, I realized with a major shock, that it was a werewolf. My dad tried to stop the werewolf, but he was too late, the werewolf had me pinned to the ground.

"You know who I am child?" asked the werewolf.

I was too scared to reply.

"I am Fennir Greyback," the werewolf replied. "And you will now be like me."

My father stopped trying to hit Greyback, probably of fear of hitting me.

Greyback brought down his maw on to my upper right arm and bit down.

I screamed out of pain, I thought he was going to take my arm off. I blacked out, the pain was so bad.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, my mom crying beside me.

"Mom what happened?" I asked.

"Honey, you were bit by a werewolf. Do you know what that means?" my mom asked.

I shock my head.

"Remus, you must listen very carefully." said a man I supposed to be a doctor. "I am Dr. Rice, a healer here at St. Mungos. It is a wizard's hospital. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I said.

"There is no cure for a werewolf bite. Do you know what happens after someone has been bitten by a werewolf?" Dr. Rice asked

Then it hit me, something Greyback said right before he bit me, 'You will now be like me.' "I'm a werewolf now?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Rice said as my mom started another round of sobbing.

Questions flowed though my mind, will I still be able to be a wizard or would being a werewolf prevent me from doing magic?

"Now taking into consideration that your dad is a wizard, you will most likely still be." Dr. Rice seemed to answer the question that was in my mind.

Little did I know then how much my life would change.


	2. Chapter 2 A Letter and a Plan

Chapter 2: A Letter and a Plan

POV: Remus

It has been five years since I was bitten and every full moon I locked myself in my bedroom, for everyone's safety. I no longer thought the full moon was pretty, it was now my worst nightmare.

I came back from school and saw on the kitchen table was a letter, addressed to me. Which was weird, people have stopped hanging around me, even if they didn't know precisely was wrong with me, they did know that something was wrong with me.

I picked up the letter, there was no return address. I flipped it over and saw there was a weird seal on it. It had a big 'H' the center and surrounded by a badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake.

I opened the letter with shaking hands, I had a feeling I knew what this was. Written on thick parchment was the following letter.

"R. Lupin, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the stuff you will need, please send your reply by return owl.

Signed, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

I looked up and saw an owl sitting on the kitchen stool. I wanted to go to Hogwarts more than anything, but with my…condition…I was afraid I would hurt my fellow students.

My dad handed me a quill, ink, and some parchment. I thought about how to reply, after deciding I dipped the quill in the ink and started to write.

"Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, although I would be delighted to attend Hogwarts, I am afraid I can not risk it. I am a werewolf and I would be putting a lot of people at stake if I attend. It is with deepest regret that I will have to decline.

Signed, Remus J. Lupin."

I rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owl's leg, it took this as a dismissal and flew out the open window.

I sighed, and went up to my room. I had to get ready for tonight. I hated full moons. I would have to do my homework for school and keep it out of my room so I won't destroy it when I transformed into a werewolf tonight. I also had to eat early. My eleventh birthday was tomorrow, then the day after that was the last day of school.

I finished my homework quickly and had a quick supper before the moon came out, I said a quick night to my mom and dad, but sadly, even though I knew they still loved me, I was shunned because of my condition.

When I reached my room I looked the door, and waited, for that was all I can do. I started rubbing the place where Greyback bit me five years ago, out of habit. I felt myself changing, growing more wolf like, and losing my train of thought. This always happened, I could never think or control what I was doing while I was werewolf.

The night was agony, and I came to the next day. My room was destroyed as normal. I was also covered with scars and bite marks, because if the wolf can't attack someone, it attacks itself. I made sure to cover the scars and I went down stairs and had a quick breakfast before heading off to school. I would have to be going to Muggle school for the rest of my life.

Very few people wished me a happy birthday, but this didn't bother me. I just wanted this day to get over, I was tired, because I can't sleep during a full moon.

When I reached home someone else was there. A man with graying auburn hair and beard that could fit in his belt. He wore half moon glasses, and he smiled when I walked in. He was talking with my dad like they knew each other.

"Hello Remus, I am Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts." the man said.

"Hello," I said taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. My dad left to go into the kitchen where no doubt my mom was.

"Do you know why I am here?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I suppose you got my letter." I said.

"Indeed, have a seat Remus." Professor Dumbledore said indicating the armchair across from the sofa with just a coffee table separating the two.

I did as he told me and he sat down on the sofa directly across from me.

"I have to say, your case is most unusual." Professor Dumbledore started. "But I do have a solution."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, how much of the wizard world has your father told you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"A bit." I responded.

"Well there is a tree called the Whomping Willow. We can take precautions for your..." Professor Dumbledore started but couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Condition?" I provided.

"Sure, if we were able to use a tunnel, that connects the school grounds to an abandoned building in Hogsmeade. We shall put this Whomping Willow above the tunnel, just enough for you to crawl though, no one would be able to get to you, and you won't be able to get out until your…condition is up." Professor Dumbledore said.

"How will I get in before and out after?" I asked.

"There is a knot on the trunk, you will poke it with a stick, it stuns the tree just long enough to crawl in." Professor Dumbledore said.

"So, I am still being invited to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Of course." Professor Dumbledore said. "Here is your train ticket. You leave from Kings Cross Station in London at eleven on September 1st. Platform 9 ¾. Hope to see you soon Remus." Professor Dumbledore said handing me a train ticket.

"Thank you sir." I said. He gave me one last smile, then he disappeared.

Now I had something to look forward to. I could go to Hogwarts with out being a danger to others. I might even make a friend or two.


	3. Chapter 3 School Shoping

Chapter 3: School Shopping.

POV: Remus

It was now August 18th and I was going to Diagon Alley with my father to get my school stuff. I had to get several books, some robes, a cauldron, a basic potion set and scales. And of course a wand. Dad said he was going to get my books, cauldron, and potion stuff, while I got some robes and my wand he handing me a few galleons, and knuts. He didn't give me any sliver sickles because sliver burns werewolves really bad. When I walked into the robe shop the owner of the shop was helping someone. This boy was blonde and had a pointed face. He was several years older than me, maybe going into his fifth year, because there was a prefect badge on the robes.

"I'll be right with you," she said to me.

"Hogwarts too?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well my family has been going to Hogwarts forever. I am in Slytherin. My entire family as been in that house. I am Lucius Malfoy by the way." The boy said proudly, rarely stopping for a breath.

"Um, I am Remus Lupin." I said, not know what else to say.

"Where are you hoping to end up?" Lucius said.

"Um," I said yet again.

"You are done now." said the lady fitting Lucius' robes.

"Well I guess I will see you around." Lucius said paying the woman.

I was in and out of the robe shop in fifteen minutes. Now was time to go to Ollivander's wand shop to but my wand.

When I walked in my jaw dropped the whole place was lined with shelves that was lined with what I supposed cases with wands.

"Mr. Ollivander?" I called.

A man walked out of the back room and spotted me.

"Ah, who might you be?" Mr. Ollivander said.

"Remus Lupin." I said holding out my hand for him to shake, but he took out a strange tape measure and started measuring different parts of my arm then other body parts.

After he was done, he pulled a wand off the shelf and put it in my hand.

"Give that a wave, ash, with dragon heartstring core, eleven inches, nice and sturdy." Mr. Ollivander said. I did and something in the back room exploded.

"No." Mr. Ollivander said and took the wand out of his hand. He gave me another wand and put it in my hand. "Try that one. Cypress wood with an unicorn tail hair, ten and three-quarter inches strong."

I gave the wand a wave and the wand sputtered out some purple and sliver sparks.

"Good, good, I think that wand will work great for you." Mr. Ollivander said,

I paid 2 galleons and 1 knut for my wand and I left to met up with my dad.

And he had a surprise for me, sitting in a bronze cage was a owl. I recognized it as spotted owl.

"Is that owl for me?" I asked.

"Yes, this way you can send us letters." my dad said.

"Thank you." I said.

"It is a female in case you are wondering." my dad said.

"I think I will name her…Athena. She seems like an Athena." I said.

I had a feeling that this school year was going to be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4 On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: On the Hogwarts Express

POV: Remus

Finally September 1st had come. I had one full moon since I had visited Diagon Alley, and I had to make sure all my school and Athena was safely out of my room before I had my transformation. But I was happy when the day had finally come to go to London to get to Hogwarts.

My dad and I had to leave home at 9:30 to reach the station by 10:50. Once we arrived at King's Cross my dad told me how to get to the platform. I had to run at the wall between platforms nine and ten. The train was amazing it was scarlet and seemed to be nicely furnished. There were a lot of people there since the train was leaving in 10 minutes. For a long time I watched families saying there finally good-byes there were a lot of kids of a variety of ages from eleven to maybe seventeen. Will all these people really be safe at Hogwarts with me going there?

Once all the students got on at exactly 11 o'clock the train started to move. I decided to change into my robes. After I was done I walked down the corridor trying to find a compartment where I could sit. I got to near the rear of the train when out of one of the compartments came two other people, they also seemed to be first years. The girl had dark red hair and green eyes. While the boy was lanky, had dark black hair and eyes, and a rather large, hooked nose. I heard a boy from the compartment say, "See ya, Snivellus!"

I walked into the compartment, and there were two boys in there.

"Hey may I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." I said.

One of the boys had black untidy hair and hazel eyes. His skin was light and he wore round glasses.

"Sure." said that boy. "I am James Potter."

"I'm Sirius Black." said the other boy. He also had black hair, which was stylishly long and out of control, he had grey eyes and also light skin.

I pushed back my hair which was blonde and they saw my green eyes. I put my luggage and Athena on the luggage rack. I sat down across from them.

"So what is your status?" James asked.

"What?" I asked, scared that he knew I was a werewolf.

"You know, Pure-blood, half, or Muggle born." James said.

"Oh, well my dad is a wizard, and my mom is a Muggle." I said.

"Oh Half-Blood yea, well I hope my parents are wrong about you type of people." Sirius said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My family is very 'pure-blooded' they despise Muggle-born, Half-Bloods and Muggle lovers." Sirius said.

"Well I am a pure-blood too." James said.

"So where do you hope you will end up?" Sirius asked.

"Um, someone already asked me and I still don't know what that means." I said.

"When you arrive at Hogwarts you get sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." Sirius said.

"Oh where did you want to end up?" I asked.

"Just not Slytherin, that is where all my family ended up and I don't want to be like them." Sirius said.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." James said.

"That might be a good house." I said.

"What are you reading?" Sirius asked, noting the book I had in my lap.

"Oh, it is a book my mom got me." I said.

"What are Muggles like?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, um," I spent the rest of the train ride trying to explain Muggle customs to James and Sirius. We stopped only briefly to get some candy off the cart, I was really interested in the Chocolate frogs. I wondered if wizards had special uses for chocolate, because I really liked it.

We finally reached the castle and after a trip across the lake we made it to Hogwarts castle.


	5. Chapter 5 The Sorting Hat

Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

POV: Remus

When James, Sirius, and I along with all the other first years arrived at the other side of the lake a young woman walked out of the castle to meet us.

"I'm am Professor McGonagall, follow me." the woman said, and turned.

As we walked into the castle, I thought I was amazing.

We walked into an enormous entrance hall, and Professor McGonagall told us to wait there.

"How do you think they are going to sort us into the different houses?" I asked.

"There is a sort of hat." Sirius said. "My horrible cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa told me about it."

"What makes them horrible?" James asked.

"Like the rest of my family, pure-blood, don't conspire with muggle-born and 'blood traitors'. Hate the lot of them." Sirius said.

"Blood traitors?" I asked.

"Muggle lovers. Also 'mutants,' honestly they have no consideration for others." Sirius said.

I was afraid to ask but I just had to ask. "Mutants?"

"Oh you know, anything that is half-human. Like centaurs, half-giants, and in their mind, the worse of all, werewolves." Sirius said.

I turned so they could not see my face paling. That is it, they definitely could not find out that I am a werewolf.

Just than Professor McGonagall emerged from the room where she was just a moment ago. "Follow me now, to the sorting." Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone followed her into what I supposed was the main eating room. All the students above first year were sitting at the tables.

On the stage was all the teachers and at the front was a stool and on the stool was an old patched hat. It really was an ugly looking hat. Just then said hat began to sing about the different houses, but I was so nervous I didn't pay attention. I gazed at the roof and it seemed to be enchanted to show the outside sky. I saw the moon, it was a waxing half moon. That means a full moon soon, and I was nervous, there had to be at least 300 people here.

Everyone was clapping, I suppose at the hat's song.

"When I call your name, you will come up here, and I will place the hat on your head, it will then tell us what house you should be placed into." Professor McGonagall said. Picking up the hat and unrolling a scroll. "Adams, Jamie."

A girl walked up to the stage and Professor McGonagall and the hat was placed onto her head. The hat was silent for a while, then said, "Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

One of the tables clapped, I supposed this was the Hufflepuff table.

After another Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was named.

"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall said.

Sirius went up to the stage and sat on the stool, when Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, he seemed surprisingly nervous. That hat seemed to think for a second the shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Sirius' face enlighten and he strode off to the Gryffindor table.

There were several more Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, three Slytherins, and two more Gryffindors. One of the Gryffindors was Lily Evans, the girl I saw leaving the compartment on the train. Then Professor McGonagall called, "Lockhart, Gilderoy."

A blonde boy with blue eyes, were seemed to smile way to much was surprisingly put into Ravenclaw. Then came the moment, "Lupin, Remus." Professor McGonagall called.

I walked up to the stool and sat on it, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head, and it slid down over my eyes. It seemed to start talking, just to me so no one else could hear. "Oh a werewolf, well that is a first. Let's see you have a lot of bravery coming here with your condition, you should be placed into GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. The last word was yelled so that the entire hall could hear.

I went and sat down with Sirius. "Now we just need James." Sirius whispered.

A few more people were sorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw, when Professor McGonagall called up a Peter Pettigrew, he was sorted into Gryffindor. He was a sort of mousey boy, with mosey brown hair and blue eyes. He sat down next to me.

"Potter, James." Professor McGonagall said.

James went up and the hat had barely touched his head when it cried out, "Gryffindor." James broke into a smile and sat down with me, Sirius, and Peter.

"Snape, Severus." Professor McGonagall said.

The boy I had saw on the train that walked out with Lily went up to the front.

"Hey Sirius, it's Snivellus." James whispered.

Snape was put into Slytherin.

Finally the sorting ended with Yew, Zack being placed into Gryffindor.

After everyone was seated with their house Professor Dumbledore came up to the front of the stage and welcomed everyone, I was growing hungry so I couldn't really focus on what he was saying. But after he finished, the dishes in front of them filled with food of all sorts. There were chicken legs, and beef and kidney pie, all sorts of different kinds of potatoes. James, Sirius and I, along with Peter, who seemed to be doing everything we were, ate a bunch of everything. Thankfully the silverware was actually steel.

Shortly after dessert appeared, there were all sorts of biscuits, trifles, and crumpets. I somehow made room for half a dozen chocolate eclairs. After everyone was done Professor Dumbledore called for the prefects to take us up to the common room.

All the houses split of into different directions, but the Gryffindors seemed to keep going up flights, upon flights of stairs. There was even a trick stair, that when I stepped on it, it seemed to disappear and swallow up my leg. The sixth year prefect saw this and said, "Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you to skip this step." He grabbed me under my armpits and hoisted me out.

We reached a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. The picture moved and the lady asked, "Password?"

The prefect that helped me out of the step, he said his name was Luke went up to the picture. "Moonshine." Luke said.

Moonshine, I thought, was pretty ironic for me.

"Yes it is really pretty." The lady in the picture said, then her picture swung out revealing a tunnel that must have led into the Gryffindor common room. Most of the first years were so tired we went straight up to the dorms.

I walked into the dorm and it revealed five four poster beds. It seemed that all our trunks were moved up as well, but I did not spot Athena. Then I remembered something about and owlery and figured that was where she was.

One by one James, Sirius, Peter, and Zack, who were my apparent room mates came in. It took a while to calm down and fall asleep, especially because Sirius' words were still ringing in my head, "Mutants…werewolves are the worse."

What would happen if anyone ever found about me being a werewolf? I pushed that thought out my mind and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Classes

Chapter 6: Classes

POV: Remus

When I woke up everyone else appeared to have already gone. I quickly dressed because I did not want to be late for breakfast. When I got down to the common room I saw Sirius and James waiting.

"We were wondering when you would wake up, we need to get down to breakfast." James said.

As I followed them out of the room I saw Peter trailing us by a few yards but I just ignored him. Maybe he thought James and Sirius were cool and by definition he would be cool if he was near them.

When we finally got to the great hall, took us a little longer because we had to help Peter, he got stuck in the step I had gotten stuck in last night.

During a large breakfast owls arrived carrying letters and parcels. Students looked up to see if they have received anything. A pitch black owl carrying a red letter dropped in front of Sirius.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A howler." Sirius said, like it was no big deal.

"So, what does it do?" I asked.

"You will find out, you might want to cover your ears." James said.

Sirius opened the letter and a woman voice screamed out of the letter. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! DISGRACE TO MY FLESH! THE ENTIRE BLACK FAMILY HAS BEEN IN SLYTHERIAN AND YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" the letter than burst into flames, leaving ash in Sirius' porridge.

"Saw that coming." Sirius said.

"Is your mum usually that horrible." James asked.

"No," Sirius said.

"Good," I said.

"Usually she is much worse. I guess she dulled it down because she couldn't do anything worse with 300 kids here." Sirius said.

James and I stared at him. "You aren't serious?"

"I am Sirius!" Sirius said, then laughed.

James laughed at the joke, and so did Peter, who seemed to be stalking us. It took me a second to get the joke but after I did I smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Here are you schedules first years." Professor McGonagall said, hand each of us a sheet of parchment that had out class schedules. Professor McGonagall was the head of house for Gryffindor. It seemed like we would first have double Potions with the Slytherins with Professor Slughorn. Then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Chase.

"We better get going down to Potions, it's in the dudgeons." I said.

"I don't have much of an appetite anyways." Sirius said, pushing away is ash flavored porridge.

After trying several different ways, we finally made it to the Potions room, but five minutes late.

"Ah, who might you four be?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"James Potter." James said.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter said.

"Remus Lupin." I said, a bit nervous. How much trouble were we about to get into?

"Gryffindors, always late. All bronze and no brains." Severus muttered. Which surprised me at first, but then I remembered that we were in fact having this class with the Slytherins.

"Have a seat you four. I guess I can over look your tardiness this one time because you are in fact first years, on the first day." Professor Slughorn said.

We took a seat at an empty bench table made for four.

"Now I am going to start this class with a question, who knows what wolfsbane is?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Lily Evans hand shot straight up.

"Yes miss…" Professor Slughorn said.

"Evans. Wolfsbane is a potion that some professional potion brewers are in the process of trying to make. It keeps a werewolf in his right mind during the full moon." Lily said.

I perked my ears up. I raised my hand.

"Question Mr. Lupin?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Um, is that true, something like that can be made?" I asked.

"Miss Evans is one-hundred percent correct." Professor Slughorn said. "I was about to reward Gryffindor five points for her excellent answer."

I sat in silence thinking of wolfsbane. Would there really be something soon that I would be able to take, and it will keep me sane during the full moon? I hoped they would figure that out soon.

We had to attempt to make a potion to heal boils for the rest of the class time. It was bad at our table. The potion was supposed to be green, mine end up purple, while James was blue. Sirius was the closest with a yellowish green. While Peter somehow ended up with pink.

When Professor Slughorn came to look at our potions, he declared that Severus and Lily had the best that were near perfection.

When the loud bell rang signaling that end of class, James Sirius, Peter and I got up and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We made it on time, but barely and came face to face with Professor Chase. He was a blonde man with grey eyes. He had a smile that was kind of creepy, like he was scared but trying to put on a brave face, but it came off like he was constipated.

"Hello class, please open you books to page 394. I know it is an odd place to start but, I'm the teacher so I can choose what we learn to day." Professor Chase said.

"Okay?" James whispered to our back row.

My heart almost stopped when I saw the title of the page, "Werewolves."

I thought that only Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore knew that I was a werewolf. Did this teacher know to?

"Now, who knows anything about werewolves?" Professor Chase asked.

I tried to not draw attention to myself.

Lily Evans hand flew in the air.

"Miss…Evans is it?" Professor Chase asked.

"Yes, well werewolves are dangerous creators, because they can not control themselves. When the full moon appears is when they transform. Sliver burns the like crazy." Lily said.

"Correct, Miss Evans, five points to Gryffindor." Professor Chase said. He must have noticed me shrinking in my seat, because he pointed to me and asked, "What is the cure for a werewolf bite?"

"There is no cure, once someone is bitten, they themselves become a werewolf." I said.

"How do you kill a werewolf?" Professor Chase asked.

I was really nervous now, did I really want to answer this, did I really even know?

"Um, I don't know." I said.

Sirius raised his hand.

"Do you know Mister…" Professor Chase asked.

"Black, sir. You kill a werewolf same way you do anything, but they have a higher resistance. They are at their weakest the morning after their transformation." Sirius said.

I paled further and shrank in my seat. Sirius noticed this and raised and eyebrow. I shuddered and rubbed my hands on my arms like I was cold. He nodded and looked away.

Professor Chase kept talking about werewolves, making me more and more nervous. By the end of class James also noticed my 'odd' behavior. I was happy that it was now time for lunch because I was hungry and needed to get something else on my mind.

But I was not so lucky.

"Hey, Remus, are you all right, you seemed a little—I don't know, tense maybe scared in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" James asked.

"Yeah I noticed it to." Sirius said.

"I'm fine." I said, not sounding fine at all.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Is werewolves a touchy subject with you?" Sirius asked.

"You could say that." I said, rubbing my arm where I was bit all those years ago.

"So what is it?" Peter asked.

James smacked Peter on the back of the head.

"It's nothing." I said, and they thankfully dropped the subject.

"After lunch we have Transfiguration." James said.

"Let's hope the classes get better." I said.

The next class was in fact better, but strange.

I walked into the Transfiguration room and on the desk, sat a cat. A tabby cat with spectacle markings around the eyes.

After everyone was seated the cat hopped of the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall.

The class gasped, mostly the Muggle-borns.

"Welcome to Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said.

A students hand shot in the air.

"Yes Ms. Price?" Professor McGonagall asked.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes who was in fact a Muggle-born I remembered her name was Hannah from the sorting asked the question that was on most peoples mind. "How did you do that?"

"I am an Animagus. I can transform into a cat at will. There are other Animagi, who all transform into various animals. Each person can only do one though. It is a extremely hard thing to become one." Professor McGonagall explained.

"So they are sort of like werewolves?" Hannah asked.

"No, werewolves and Animagi are completely different. Werewolves of course transforms into a wolf, but only once a month under the full moon. They also have no choice in becoming one, for if you are bit by a werewolf you are now one yourself. Werewolves also have a completely different mind during the full moon while Animagi can think clearly in the animal forms." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Oh." Hannah said.

I can't seem to have a class that werewolves didn't get brought up in.

Professor McGonagall started to explain how to do a proper transfiguration. But it was a small one, we were transforming needles into match sticks.

Very few people had succeeded by the end of class. Lily did it by the third try, James had managed to do it five minutes before class ended. Sirius only ended up with a wooden needle. And all Peter managed to do was to set his needle on fire.

After class I quickly went out the door. I wanted to get to the common room to start my homework. James and Sirius caught up with me, but Peter was quite a bit slower.

"Remus, how did you manage to do that?" James asked.

"You did it to." I pointed out.

"But not on the first try like you." James said. I tried not to think about how I did the transfiguration charm one the first try, Professor McGonagall pointed it out to the entire class and award Gryffindor 10 points because of it.

"I don't know how I did it on the first try, guys." I said.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"No that is me." Sirius said.

"Are you going to make that joke every time?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Sirius said.

We finally reached the picture of the fat lady outside the common room.

"Password?" she asked.

"Moonshine." I said.

She swung open to reveal that a good number of student were already there.

After some studying we went down to dinner which was just as great as the night before.

Near the end of supper James whispered to Sirius, Peter, and me "Hey I want to show you something when we get back up to the dorm.


	7. Chapter 7 The Marauders

Chapter 7: The Marauders

POV: Remus

James led us back up to the dormitory and locked the door, which made no sense, because he was only locking out Zack.

"Look what my father gave me before I came here. He said it has been in my family forever." James said taking out of his trunk a cloak.

"A cloak?" I asked.

"Wow, not just any cloak an invisibility cloak." Sirius said.

"Cool!" Peter said.

"So I was thinking, we could get under this after curfew and get some food from the kitchen." James said.

"We are going to maraud the kitchen?" I asked.

"Maraud?" Sirius asked.

"You know, pillage." I said.

"So we are going to be like pirates?" Peter asked.

"Peter, pirates are on the ocean, and they aren't really around anymore." I said.

"So we are marauders?" James said.

"Yeah." I said.

"We should call ourselves that. The Marauders!" James said.

"That sounds cool." Sirius said.

"Yeah!" Peter said.

"If you want." I said.

"So let's do it." James said.

I was wondering how we would find the kitchen, "Do we know where the kitchen is?" I asked.

"My father had this cloak he told me that the picture of the fruit in the dinning hall, you tickle the pear, and it takes you into the kitchen." James said.

"This sounds so cool." Peter said.

"We go at midnight." James said.

"Will we all fit under there?" I asked.

"Let's check." Sirius said.

The only reason we all fit under it was because Peter and I were small.

"Well this looks like it would work just fine." James said taking the cloak off us.

That night we waited until Zack was asleep and we got out of bed and pulled the cloak over ourselves.

"Okay let's go, and we need to be quite, because it keeps us from being seen, not heard." James said.

"So be quite Peter." Sirius said.

We carefully snuck down to the dining hall, we almost got caught to because Peter nearly treaded on Mrs. Norris' tail.

Mrs. Norris was the cat owned by Mr. Flinch, who was always looking for an accuse to put kids in detention. Then Peeves a prankster ghost, nearly took the cloak off. "Okay here we are, now I have no idea what kind of things are here, we may have trouble getting food out." James whispered.

He was right he had trouble getting food out, because we had too much. Turns out that house elves run the kitchen, and since they are always dying to please anyone they piled us with so much food I think we dropped at least a fourth of it on the way up.

On the way up Peter once again got stuck in the step a cried out. We had to leave quickly before he woke up the other half of the school. Hopefully they thought it was just a ghost messing around.

"Well when do we want to do this again?" James asked once we got back up to the room.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No that is me." Sirius said.

"We almost got caught three times!" I said.

"But we didn't" James said.

"Not the point, what if we do get caught, we could be expelled." I said.

"He has a point, I don't want to go back home. My parents would hate me even more." Sirius said.

"What we need is a magic map that shows where everyone is." Peter said.

"There is no such thing." James said.

"We could make it." Peter said.

"That is actually a pretty good idea." I said.

"Yeah, we will start trying tomorrow after school. We have Charms tomorrow, maybe we will learn something for this." Sirius said.

"I think the Marauders will be a hit." James said.

"You make it sound like we are in a band." I said.

"Muggles must have some strange band names." James said.

After eating some of the food we went to sleep. I checked my lunar chart, five days until the full moon. Should I tell them, or do I make something up? What will I say?


	8. Chapter 8 Full Moon

Chapter 8: Full Moon

POV: Remus

The rest of the first week was stressful. Dr. Chase had assigned an essay about werewolves. Sirius had received a howler every morning so by Friday he just started burning them when he received them.

Tonight, Saturday was the full moon. I had decided to go with the story I had to leave to go to my Aunt May's funeral. After supper James, Peter, Sirius and I were sitting in the common room.

"Hey guys I have to go home for tonight, I might be back tomorrow evening." I said.

"Why are you going?" Sirius asked.

"My Aunt May died. I have to go the funeral." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Peter said.

"Well see you when you get back." James said.

"Yeah." I said. I walked out of the common room and down to the entrance hall. The school nurse Madam Pomfrey was waiting for me. She led me across the ground towards a tree I supposed was the Whomping Willow. I found the stick I was supposed to use and pushed the knot on the side.

I crawled into the tunnel and Madam Pomfrey called after, "I will come and get you in the morning, and take you to the hospital wing."

"Okay." I called back. I continued down the tunnel until I came to the house I supposed was the Shrieking Shack. I looked around it, it seemed okay, at the moment, no doubt I would destroy half of the things here.

All of the sudden I felt myself transforming. I hate this part, it burned and made me sore from my bone rearrange and changing shape.

POV: Sirius

Like Remus said he was not here in the morning so James, Peter and I went down to breakfast. It felt weird with him not being there. In fact the whole table seemed to notice and some others, most particularly a Ravenclaw girl who was in her third year came over. She had dirty blonde hair and pale grey-blue eyes.

"Don't you usually have someone else with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, our friend Remus, he had to leave last night, to go to his Aunt May's funeral." Peter said.

"Peter don't blab, Remus probably doesn't want the whole school to know that his aunt died." James said.

I decided to be polite, "My name is Sirius." I said.

"You are the one that gets all the howlers. That is a shame. My name is Rachel Foxwood." she said.

"The two oafs fighting are James and Peter." I said.

"Hello." Rachel said.

She glanced over her shoulder to another Ravenclaw. A boy in her year with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Do you fancy that boy?" I asked.

"Yes, ever since first year. Xenophilius Lovegood, but everyone calls him Xeno for short." Rachel said. "Well I have to go, Gilderoy Lockhart is probably stuck outside the common room, again."

"She seems nice." I said. I turned and saw Peter and James still fighting. "Oh come off it, stop fighting. You look like a couple of girls fighting over a boy."

"And you would know how that looks?" James said.

"I have older cousins; they are always fighting over their other pure-blooded boys." I said.

We decided to hang around the grounds, because we did not have classes that day. About two in the afternoon we saw Remus come out of the castle. He was really pale, and looked like he didn't get much sleep. I also noticed that he had a few scars like he got attacked by a dog. I suppose he has an over excited pet dog that was really excited to see him back home.

Remus came over to where we were sitting by the lake.

"Hey, Remus." I said.

"Hey guys." Remus said.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"A bit tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." Remus said.

"Understandable." James said.

"So what have you three been up to?" Remus asked.

"Not much." Peter said.

"Sirius had a chat with a third year Ravenclaw." James said.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Rachel Foxwood. She noticed you weren't there. And Peter spilled that you were gone because of your Aunt May's funeral. But she seemed to understand and I highly doubt she will spread it around at all." I said.

"Oh." Remus said and took a seat next to us.


	9. Chapter 9: End of Term

Chapter 9: End of Term

POV: Remus

It was December and every month I made up and excuse to go home, such as my mom being ill, or dad broke his leg. On December 15th would be the next full moon then shortly after that Christmas break would start. The Marauders already discussed who was staying and going back home for the holiday. Sirius and I were actually going to be the only Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts. A few Slytherins, about ten Hufflepuffs, and five Ravenclaws, including the Rachel Foxwood Sirius told me about. I was studying for a test that Professor Chase said we would be having on the last day of term, when I realized tomorrow in fact was the full moon. I needed to plan my story.

When tomorrow afternoon came I got up and headed out of the common room.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Home, my Aunt May died." I said.

"Oh okay." Sirius said.

I followed the now familiar procedure and I was in the Shrieking Shack before the full moon came out.

POV: Sirius

"Hey where is Remus?" James said, he just got back from detention with Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, because he had managed to charm the suits of armor in the hallways to sing inappropriate lyrics to Christmas Carols, this gave Peeves the idea and he started singing the songs. Of course it was my idea and I joined him, he was the only who got caught though.

"He had to go home again. His aunt died." I said.

"Wow. This chap's family is very unlucky." James stated.

The next morning at breakfast Rachel came over. "Remus is gone again." she said.

"Yeah, his Aunt May died." I said.

"Really, wow. Feel sorry for the boy." Rachel said and walked away. Every time Remus was gone she asked me why. I wasn't sure why she was so interested.

When Remus came back that afternoon he looked horrible once again, pale, tired and had scratches everywhere.

"Hey guys, studying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts test?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"Hey you are good at this, how do you repel a werewolf?" Peter asked, obviously forgetting that Remus didn't like talking about werewolves.

"Well, they don't typically attack animals. If you had a big enough animal with you it might ignore you." Remus said, pulling out his book and taking a seat next to the fire.

POV: Remus

Unsurprisingly the test was all about werewolves, so I passed easily. I was seriously wondering just how long it would take the others to spot me as a werewolf with all this werewolf talk in this class. The next day was when everyone else left, and I have to say, I enjoyed it. Of course I was a bit upset that Peter and James were leaving but there were also like twenty students left so it was much quieter.

I was wondering what Christmas was like here, decorations were already up and they looked absolutely ...


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas

Chapter 10 Christmas

POV: Remus

About a week later it was Christmas and I woke up to see a small pile of presents at the foot of my bed. Sirius was still asleep. So I started to open my presents. Mom and Dad sent me a letter and with it about 10 galleons, so I was happy with that present.

James had evidently gone into the Muggle London when he first got home and went to a book store because he sent me a novel, "A Tale of Two Cities." Peter also sent me a Muggle book, "The Odyssey," I was excited to read them both.

Eventually Sirius got up and opened his presents. He noticed that I still had one small present on the ground.

"Hey you haven't opened the one from me yet." Sirius said.

I looked on the ground and sure enough, I had missed one, it was about the size of a ring case.

"I am heading down to breakfast, and don't worry about the present, I got us all one," Sirius said, leaving the dorm.

I opened the box and in it was a ring. I went to pick it up and regretted it immediately. The ring was silver. I grabbed my silver burn salve and rubbed it on my burning fingers. I thought of what to do. I didn't want to wear it because it would burn like crazy, but I didn't want to offend Sirius. Then I came up with an idea. I grabbed the steel necklace chain that I had got in London before coming to Hogwarts.

I used the levitation charm on the ring and slid the chain threw. I put the necklace on, it fit perfectly, I could wear the ring and not get burned.

As I was heading down to breakfast a third year Ravenclaw girl came up to meet me. I remembered her name was Rachel Foxgood.

"Hello Remus. Feeling alright?" Rachel asked.

"Wonderful, I was just heading down to breakfast." I said.

"Mind if I joined you?" Rachel asked.

"No, come on." I said with a smile.

After a while Rachel broke the silence. "You know you really are a true Gryffindor."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are really brave coming here. And wearing that, it is silver isn't? It must burn if it touches your skin." Rachel said pointing to my ring necklace.

I stared at her, confused.

"Remus, I know." Rachel said.

I paled, I pulled her into and empty class room.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"That you are a werewolf." Rachel said.

"No, this can't be happening." I said.

"Remus, relax I am not going to tell anyone." Rachel said.

"You aren't?" I asked.

"It is your secret to be told." Rachel said.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I noticed you were always gone the morning after the full moon. And whenever I asked Sirius where you have gone he always gave me your story. I pretty much figured it out when your Aunt May died, for the second time." Rachel said.

"Oh." I said.

"You need to think up better stories." Rachel said.  
"I guess." I said.

"Or you could tell them." Rachel said.

"What? No they will hate me. They will leave me." I said.

"Just think about it, okay? And know this, once someone leaves us they are never truly gone, they live on in your heart." Rachel said. She left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

If she figured it out in like three months how long until Sirius, James, and Peter do? But she won't tell anyone. I hope I can trust her.

**A/N I liked that DUN DUN DUN! moment when Rachel tokd him she knew.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Fight on the Train

Chapter 11: Fight on the Train

POV: Remus

As far as I could tell Rachel kept her word, she also didn't treat me any different after figuring out that I was a werewolf. I was more careful about my stories, no longer using family members deaths but like a cousin's wedding, or that my mom was ill. So first year passed, with Ravenclaw winning the house cup. I passed with good marks in everything but potions, which were acceptable.

Over the summer I kept in touch with Sirius, Peter and James via letters delivered by owls. But I was excited when September 1st came along and I was heading back to Hogwarts for my second year.

On the Hogwarts Express I met up with James, Sirius, and Peter, and we sat with each other and talked about our summer.

"Hey Remus, how is you mum doing?" Sirius asked.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"You left like once a month last year, you mum was sick a lot." Sirius said.

"Oh, right. She is doing better." I said. I felt bad about lying to them. But should I really tell them? What would be their reaction? "Hey, guys, I sort of have a secret."

"What is it Remus?" James asked.

"I really nervous to tell you this, because it is a really big deal, and I'm scared that this will damage our friendship and—" I started.

"Remus, just shut up and tell us what is wrong." Sirius said.

"Well, I'm a—" I started but just then the compartment door opened revealing some older students. I recognized one of them as Lucius Malfoy, the snotty Slytherian, with his sleek blonde hair and upturned face, like he was better than every person on that train. He was accompanied by two girls. One was light skinned and was also blonde, she had a sneer like she was smelling something horrid. The other was darker, had dark hair and a crazy look in her eyes. Since they were all wearing their school robes I could tell they were all in Slytherin.

"What do you blokes want?" Sirius said.

"Why Siri, aren't you going to introduce us to your _friends_?" the girl with light skin asked.

"Narcissa, don't call me Siri! And my friends are to good to know you." Sirius said.

"Aw, isn't that cute Bellatrix. Little Siri is standing up for his _friends_." Narcissa said.

"I know Cissy, it is kind of sad. That a Black would be friends with half-bloods and blood-traitors." Bellatrix said.

"Go away, before I hex you." Sirius said.

"What are you going to do about it Sirius. I am a prefect. Once spell and I will report you. You will be on the next train back." Lucius said.

"Go away." I said.

"You know Sirius, in this little group, you have half-bloods, blood-traitors, and there is that Ravenclaw Mudblood you sometimes hang with. All you need is a mutant, what will you mum say then?" Lucius asked.

The Maruaders gasped when he said 'mudblood.' It was a really nasty term to use on someone Muggle born. I felt mad. Mad that Lucius was calling James and Sirius a blood-traitor, mad for making fun of Peter, and me for being half-bloods. Mad at him for calling Rachel a mudblood. He was even assaulting me with out knowing it for being an 'mutant.' It wasn't my fault I was bit by a werewolf. I was so mad, I felt the wolf trying to take over, I was even growling, even though the full moon wasn't for another one and a half weeks.

"Are you growling Lupin? What are you an animal?" Lucius asked.

I stood up and grabbed my wand.

"Oh, what is the big bad wolf going to do?" Lucius asked. He had crossed the line.

"_Stupefy_!" I cried, but I wasn't the only one. Rachel Foxwood who had been in the compartment across the hall, with the door also open, had heard the whole thing. She his Lucius with the same spell at the same time I did. The impact from the two stunning spells had caused a small stunning explosion that Bellatrix and Narcissa had got caught in.

"Ops, my wand slipped." Rachel said.

"I am going to report you Mudblood." Lucius said.

"Who are you going to get to back you up. I didn't see anything. What about you boys." Rachel said.

"I didn't see anything." Sirius said.

"Me either." James said.

"See what?" Peter asked.

I smiled.

"Remus, may I talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"Okay." I said. I stepped into her empty compartment. Rachel closed the door and we sat down across from each other.

"Have you told them yet?" Rachel asked.

"I was about to when those three came in." I said.

"They called you a wolf. Do they know?" Rachel said.

"No, he was just being an idiot. He heard me growling, and was making fun of me." I said.

"I heard the whole thing." Rachel said.

"Oh. Did you?" I asked.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Rachel said.

"Your welcome. He was making fun of all of us. Me twice without even knowing it." I said.

"He's just a jerk, ignore him. That annoys them." Rachel said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh I have some news. You know Xenophilius Lovegood, right?" Rachel asked.

"I think you mentioned him a few times. You fancy him right?" I asked.

Rachel nodded, "Well we are going out now."

"That is great Rachel." I said.

"Thanks." Rachel said. "Are you still going to tell them?"

"I'm not sure if I should." I said.

"Remus, if you don't they are going to find out sooner or later, one way or another." Rachel said.

"What do you think they will say? Sirius hates werewolves." I said.

"If they are really your friends, Remus, they won't care. Besides you won't lose all your friends, you still got me. I became your friends even after I knew you were one." Rachel said.

"Why?" I asked, I always wondered that.

"Because you are still a good person. You couldn't help what happened. And it is only one night a month you have this problem." Rachel said. "Girls have a whole week once a month."

That caused both of us to smile. "Just imagine if a girl was a werewolf. That would be horrible." Rachel said.

"Well, I best get back to them. Thanks for the help." I said.

POV: Sirius

Remus left with Rachel into her compartment.

"That was…" James said.

"Cool!" Peter said.

"I was going to say odd." James said.

"Those were two of my cousins, the two girls." I said. "Sorry about them."

"Hey, it's not your fault." James said.

"Did you hear Remus growling?" I asked.

"That was a bit strange." Peter said.

"I wonder what he was going to tell us?" James said.

"What could be such a big deal?" I asked.

"Do you think he is lying about his mum being sick?" James asked.

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked.

"Well the first time he left he said his aunt May died. Then in December it was the same thing." James said.

"He could have two Aunt Mays'. One is his mum's sister the other his dad's." I said.

"I guess." James said.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Remus came back into the compartment.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Remus said.


	12. Chapter 12: Werewolf Hunter

Chapter 12: Werewolf Hunter

POV: Remus

I was glad that the subject of what I was about to tell them never came back up. We made it to the castle via carriages pulled by nothing. While the first years were being sorted I looked up to the staff table. There was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. On his left was Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher. To her left was Professor Slughorn the Potions teacher, next to him, on the end was tiny Professor Flitwick the Charms teacher. On Dumbledore's right sat a teacher I have never seen before. I heard we were getting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so I supposed this was him. Further down the line was Ms. Seed, the Herbology teacher.

Once all the first years were sorted the feast began. We got several new, eager looking Gryffindors. During the feast James mentioned how he was going to try out for the Quidditch team, he would be trying out for Seeker.

After supper we made our way up to the common room, and I went straight to the dormitory, because I was really tired.

The next morning as we got our class schedules I saw that I had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. The teacher's name was apparently Professor Trappé. (It seemed to be pronounced Tra-pay) He must be the man I saw at the staff table last night.

"What do you think this, Professor Trap is like?" Sirius asked.

"There is no telling. Let's hope he is not as crazy as Professor Chase." James said.

"Yeah, where is Professor Chase?" I asked. I honestly hated the Professor the whole year was about werewolves so I felt nervous every class.

"I heard he was attacked and killed by a werewolf." Sirius said.

"What!" I said.

"Yeah, a werewolf by the name of Greyback. He's been on the loose for like six years." Sirius said.

"Well it is kind of ironic, since all he taught us was werewolves." James said.

"I heard Professor Trappé was a werewolf hunter. He tracks down and kills werewolves." Peter said.

"What?" I asked. Would Professor Dumbledore really let a werewolf hunter into the school with me here?"

"Yeah. He is the one that caught Greyback the first time. Apparently he killed his wife, so that is why he hates werewolves." Peter said.

How Peter knew all this, I don't want to know. All I know is that my heart rate jumped up by about 40 beats per minute. I was scared, I could get caught and killed, like a murder for something I never did.

I was so nervous I was about to finger the ring on my necklace before I remembered that it was silver and would burn me.

"Well we better head to class. Don't want to be late." James said.

We were the first to make it to Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I chose a seat in the back, hoping I would not get noticed by Professor Trappé. Sirius sat next to me while James and Peter took seats near the front. This way we won't get in as much trouble and have points taken away from Gryffindor.

I was really pale, I knew I was, I just hoped Sirius didn't notice.

"Remus, are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Bit nervous." I said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

POV: Sirius

Remus was starting to worry me. He was pale and nervous. That is just not like him.

"Professor Trappé, is he a werewolf hunter?" Remus asked.

"I think so. But it will be safe, he won't let werewolves near the school." I said.

"What?" Remus asked in shock.

"Well, you are scared of them right?" I asked.

"When did I say that?" Remus asked.

"Last year." I said.

"I said it was a touchy subject, not that I was scared of them." Remus said. ]

The class was slowly coming in. When everyone was seated Professor Trap came in threw the back.

"I am Professor Trappé." Professor Trap said. He pronounced it like Tra-pay. "And anyone who calls me Professor Trap with get a detention. I am hear to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. More specifically, werewolves, as I am in fact a werewolf hunter."

I saw Remus pale even more. Was one of his family members a werewolf, that would make it a touchy subject. And he would want to be with them during the full moon. That is when he disappeared I noticed. It would also explain why he was so nervous with a werewolf hunter here.

"Now I know last year you were taught a lot about how to spot a werewolf, but not how to kill it once you have it. You Mr. Black is it? How can you check if someone is a werewolf?" Professor Trappé asked me.

"Well silver burns them to the touch whenever they touch it, they are really tired after a full moon, they are kind of grumpy and moody before the full moon." I said.

I looked over at Remus, he was looking sick. I have noticed before but never really thought about it, Remus wears the sliver ring I got each of the Marauders for Christmas on a necklace, and he is careful not to let it touch his skin. He also look tired when he came back once a month. But he was hardly grumpy and moody before he left. Was he a werewolf? No he couldn't be, he would've told us.

Professor Trappé continued to teach like this, and Remus looked sicker, paler, and more nervous every passing minute.


	13. Chapter 13 Found Out

Chapter 13: Found Out

POV: Remus

All though out the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, or should I say, finding and killing werewolves, the following week and a half I grew more and more nervous. Was Sirius getting close to figuring my secret out? But I had to try not to think about it, tonight was the full moon.

After supper Sirius and I went up to the common room, Peter and James had detention for fooling around in werewolf killing class, or Defense Against the Dark Arts, they are pretty much the same thing. Instead of staying in the common room, where it was noisy from all the new first years, trying to practice Transfiguration, and Charms, we went up to the dorm. I checked my watch, I had about fifteen minutes until I had to leave for the Shrieking Shack.

"Going tonight?" Sirius asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You always leave about this time a month." Sirius said.

"Oh, yeah, well, my cousin had a baby, so my mum is making me come home and see it. She thinks it looks like me, so we'll see." I said. I thought this was a good lie considering about 10 months ago I used the excuse that she was getting married.

"Oh. If you say so." Sirius said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"I am just wondering, why does your family have issues going on around the same time every month." Sirius said.

"Coincidence." I said shrugging.

"Is that the story you want to stick with?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean by story?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sirius said.

"I have to go now. My mum will be waiting." I said, leaving the dorm. As I headed towards the Willow my head streamed with questions. Did Sirius find out? Who told him, did Rachel? Or did he figure it out himself? I reached the Willow, and as I pressed the knot, I couldn't help but feel, that someone was watching me.

POV: Sirius

I watched Remus leave the dorm. I was frustrated, with him and myself. He didn't trust me enough to tell the truth. Or was he telling the truth and I was just being to dense. I looked out onto the grounds, watching I could see the grounds keeper, half-giant Hagrid, moving around a fallen tree. He was actually really nice, not at all what my parents made half-giants to be like. I wondered what else they were wrong about. Rachel Foxwood a Muggle-born, was really nice and didn't think highly of herself. James like Muggles and Muggle-born and he was really nice as well. Then there was Peter and Remus, really good half-bloods. Were my parents wrong about everything, maybe including werewolves. Yeah there were some bad werewolves out there like Greyback, who enjoyed attacking small children. But what about those children who were bit, were they just as bad and bitter?

Then I saw something, a person heading out towards the Whomping Willow. They must be mad! I thought, the Whomping Willow can kill you. But I saw the person pick up a stick, and push a knot on the tree trunk, and the tree froze. The person slipped through into a tunnel. This started to bug me. Did Remus meet the person on the way down, or was that person Remus?

I decided to head towards the tunnel, about an hour before sun up. So if it was a werewolf, they wouldn't be a werewolf for much longer by the time I got there. When James and Peter finally got back from detention with Professor Trap they were dead tired, and barely changed before passing out on their beds. I set my alarm clock for an hour before sun up, and fell asleep.

When my alarm went off that morning, I grabbed James' invisibility cloak from the corner of his bed where he always kept it, and threw it over me. I slipped out of the room, but I got a little lost. I ended up in the hallway where I knew the Ravenclaw common room was. And standing outside the common room was Gilderoy Lockhart. He had been locked out of his common room. I took off the cloak and he saw me.

"Sirius, do you think you can help me I can't figure out this riddle." Gilderoy said.

"Um, why do you need to answer a riddle?" I asked.

"That is how you enter our common room." Gilderoy said.

"Oh. Okay what is it?" I asked.

The statue next to Gilderoy spoke and a pleasant female voice, "For some I go fast for others I'm slow. To most people, I'm an obsession relying on me is a well practiced lesson."

I thought about it for a while, what can seem fast or slow. What can be relayed on? "Time." I said.

"Correct." the statue said, and the door opened.

"Thank you so much man. This is like the 100th time I've been locked out."

"The 105th time actually." The Grey Lady said, who appeared behind Gilderoy.

"Ops." Gilderoy said. He entered his common room.

I put the cloak back on and continued out onto the grounds and towards the Whomping Willow.

I pushed the know on the tree trunk like a saw the person do, and entered the tunnel. The tunnel was long and low. But when I reached the end it seemed to led into a old house. It might have been nice at one time, but now it looked like a wild animal had destroyed most of it.

I heard a growling from upstairs and I followed it, I was still invisible. I entered a room, and in the room was a single bed, and a werewolf. It took all my will power not to scream. Had it heard me approach, or could it just smell me? But it was to pre-occupied, scratching itself, leaving horrible claw marks. I noticed the werewolf was actually pretty small, like it couldn't be much older than fourteen.

Then its eyes fell on me, it approached me. I noticed sitting on the bed was a sliver ring on a necklace chain, it looked like Remus'. Then I realized, it was Remus'.

Remus was a werewolf, the werewolf approaching me.

I flung off my cloak. "Remus, listen to me, this isn't you. You know me, I'm your best friend Sirius."

Remus still approached me, intending to bite me.

"Remus, you can control the beast, I know you can." I said.

I Remus' wolf like eyes turn from a glowing amber back to the normal green.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, he fell forward, like he was fainting and turned back to human. I almost screamed when I saw the state he was in. He looked to weak to stand, was pale, and his clothes were torn and bloody, much like his body.


	14. Chapter 14 Marauders Forever

Chapter 14 Marauders Forever

POV: Sirius

"Well if you are going to do it, do it quickly." Remus said weakly.

I was confused, he knew I wasn't a healer. "Do what?"

"Kill me." Remus said.

"What!" I half-yelled. "Why would I do that?"

"You hate werewolves. I'm the worst kind of monster." Remus said ever weaker than before. "You know how, go on, do it, quick if you have any dignity."

"Someone with half my dignity wouldn't kill you. Remus I am not going to kill you." I said.

"But, you said—" Remus started.

I kneeled down on the floor, "I said my family hated werewolves. I never met one so I can't judge. But now that I have, I know." I said.

"Know what?" Remus said.

"That if you are a werewolf, not all werewolves can be bad." I said.

"You don't hate me?" Remus asked.

"No, Remus, I could never hate you. I might be a little upset because you didn't trust me, Peter, and James enough to tell us." I said.

"I was going to tell you on the train before—" Remus said.

"Lucius and my cousins came in?" I asked.

"Yes." Remus said.

"I know James and Peter won't care. They may be startled at first, most likely Peter, but they will still be your friends. Besides Marauders forever, right?" I said.

"Right." Remus said.

I held out my right hand and he took it, dropping it straight away, screaming with pain. I realized that I was such an idiot right after, my ring, my sliver ring was on my right hand.

"Oh! Remus I am so sorry, I am such an idiot." I said. I took off my ring and put it in my back pocket. I also took this time to do the same with Remus', whose ring was still on the bed.

I picked him up by the arm pits and swung his one arm over my shoulder.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." I said.

I led him out of the house, and threw the tunnel, grabbing the James' cloak as we left.

"Sirius," Remus said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thanks for not hating me." Remus said.

POV: Remus

I felt great, and horrible at the same time. I felt horrible because that is just how I feel after my transformations, but I felt great because Sirius didn't hate me. He was still my friend even though he found out I am a werewolf. But would James and Peter be just as accepting? Sirius thinks they will. But now that they know, they can help keep my secret, and keep me safe especially from Professor Trappé.

We finally reached the end of the tunnel, and I got the knot pushed so to freeze the willow.

Sirius got out of the tunnel and helped me out. We started to walk towards the castle when we were intercepted by someone, one of the last people I wanted to see, Professor Trappé.

Professor Trappé was smiling cruelly, and it was scaring me.

"Ah, Mr. Black, I see you have made my job much easier and simply given me the werewolf." Professor Trappé said.

"You can't take Remus." Sirius said.

"Stand aside from the monster you silly boy." Professor Trappé said.

"He is not a monster." Sirius said.

"We'll see about that." Professor Trappé said. He took a slivery powder form his shoulder bag and threw it at us, it stuck to my skin, and burned. Burned so much I couldn't tell what was going on. I fell over, wishing I could black out from the pain, but I couldn't. Was this like the Cruciatus Curse?

POV: Sirius

After Professor Trap threw the powder and it landed on Remus he started screaming in pain. The stuff must be burning him. The powder must be powderd sliver.

"As you can see boy, the sliver is burning the monster." Professor Trap said.

"Remus is not the monster! You are!" I yelled.

"You dare defy me boy?" Professor Trap asked.

"Yeah, if it means protecting my friend!" I yelled.

He raised his wand on me.

But I was faster, I pulled my wand, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Professor Trap's wand flew out his hand and into my own.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I cried, firing the full body bind curse on Professor Trap.

His arms and legs bound together by invisible cords, he fell onto his back.

I ran over to Remus, who was still withering in pain. I needed to wash the sliver off, I thought of the proper spell, "_Aqua Eructo_." A jet of water came out of my wand and washed over Remus, it washed all the sliver dust off and he stopped screaming in pain, but was still panting.

I knelt down. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He tried glaring at me but was still too much pain.

"Right, stupid question." I said. I picked him up.

As we walked by Professor Trap, I turned to him, "I'll send someone down to collect you Professor Trap, after I tell the headmaster what you did to one of the students."

He only growled, since his mouth was included in the bind.

I finally got Remus up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey almost got a heart attack from the state Remus was in, and also from seeing me.

"You found out?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter to me. And his secret is safe." I said.

"What happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Professor Trap threw powdered sliver on him." I said. Madam Pomfrey brought Remus over to a bed and started to treat his wounds.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I am going to speak to Professor Dumbledore." I said. "I'll be back later Remus."

I left the hospital wing and headed to the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for me outside his office.

"Professor, I need to speak to you about Professor Trap." I said.

"Professor Trappé, Mr. Black. What about him?" Professor Dumbledore asked, leading me into his office.

"I know about Remus, about how he is a werewolf. And Professor Trap—" I started.

"Professor Trappé." Professor Dumbledore corrected.

"Whatever, he found out to, and since he is a werewolf hunter, he tried to kill Remus, he threw powdered sliver on him." I said.

"Oh my, I thought he had given up his werewolf obsession. Well he shall be fired immediately. Will have to find a new teacher." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Make sure they teach us something other than werewolves. That is all we've bee taught." I said. "It makes Remus nervous."

"I'll make sure of it." Professor Dumbledore said. "And, ah, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Potter, good of you to join us."

I turned and saw that Peter and James had come in.

"What is this about Professor Dumbledore?" James asked.

"About your friend Remus." Professor Dumbledore said.

"What about him?" Peter asked.

"Will you care to enlighten them, Mr. Black?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Guys, the reason Remus is always leaving is because, he is a werewolf." I said.

"Whoa." James and Peter said at the same time.

"That" James said.

"Is" Peter said.

"So" James said.

"Cool!" James said at the same time Peter said, "Wicked."

"I knew you guys wouldn't care when you found out. I told him that, after I found out, just a half hour ago." I said.

"Can we go see him?" Peter asked.

"He is in the hospital wing." I said.

"Can we see him?" James asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Sure." Professor Dumbledore said.

So we headed towards the hospital wing.


	15. Chapter 15 The Big Plan

Chapter 14: The Big Plan

POV: Remus

I came to in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had already healed my sliver burns and cuts. I looked over to my right and saw sitting on some chairs, Sirius, James and Peter.

"Sirius, you told them?" I asked.

"Yes, but we don't care." Peter said.

"A little mad that you didn't tell us." James said.

"I was afraid it would affect our friendship. I never had friends since I was bit." I said.

"Remus, if it affected out friendship at all, it has made it stronger." Sirius said.

I smiled, they were still affecting me.

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you bit?" James asked.

Having sat up at this point I rolled up my right sleeve and showed them the still fading scars from where Greyback bit me.

"Who did it?" Sirius asked.

"Greyback." I said.

"How old were you?" Peter asked.

"It was my sixth birthday." I said.

"Remus, I saw what you did to yourself." Sirius said.

"If the wolf can't attack someone, it attacks itself." I said.

"We want to be there for you!" James said.

"How can you, if you go anywhere near me while I am a werewolf I will attack you. Bite you or maybe even kill you!" I said.

"That part we haven't figured out yet." Peter said.

"Have you thought of becoming Animagi?" a voice asked from my left. It was Rachel Foxwood, she was being so quite I didn't notice her.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Werewolves don't attack animals." I said realizing. "If you three were there as animals I wouldn't attack you and I wouldn't attack myself."

"It is really hard to become Animagi. First off you need to chose what animals to become." Rachel said.

"Well, what do you think Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Moony?" I asked.

"Your new nick name. You know, because of the moon." Sirius said.

"Well, one of you should be something small, so you can press the knot." I said.

"Oh! I want to become a rat!" Peter said.

"Why a rat?" James asked.

"There tails are cool, like worms." Peter said.

"All righty Wormtail." Sirius said.

"Wormtail?" Peter asked.

"You want a wormy tail." Sirius said.

"Maybe two larger animals to keep me under control." I said.

"I could do a stag." James said.

"A what?" Sirius asked.

"It's like a deer." Rachel said.

"It's not a deer. It has antlers!" James said.

"Okay, calm down…Prongs." Sirius said.

"Prongs?" James asked.

"You are making a big deal about antlers." Sirius said. "I want to be a big dog, with nice soft feet, so I can be sneaky."

"Padfoot?" I asked.

"Yes!" Sirius said.

"How long will this take?" James asked.

"Three years maybe. If you work hard. Now you are going to have to be unregistered." Rachel said. "That is dangerous."

"We'll risk it for Moony." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"I agree." James said.

"The Marauders will rule this school." Sirius said.

"If we don't destroy it first." I said.

The End

**A/N: Just a little cool fact, I finished this during a full moon. **


End file.
